yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey, Goliath, and Strange vs. Dormammu/Mickey bargains with Chernabog
Here is how Mickey Mouse bargains with Chernabog in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. With not much time, Mickey looked at the Time Infinity Stone knowing what he has to do. Karl Mordo: Get up, Strange. Get up and fight! We will finish this. Kaecilius: You can’t fight the inevitable. Isn’t it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death. Mickey Mouse: Beyond time... (to Doctor Strange) Doctor Strange, think you can hold off Dormammu? Doctor Strange: I can try. So, Mickey opens the portal with his sling ring to find Chernabog at Bald Mountain. Karl Mordo: Mickey! Kaecilius: He’s gone, Doctor Strange. Mickey Mouse has left to surrender to his power. But at Bald Mountain, Mickey came face to face with Chernabog sharing power with Dormammu. Mickey Mouse: Chernabog, I've come to bargain. Chernabog: You've come to die. Your world is now my world. Like all worlds. He disintegrates Mickey easily, only for time to rewind to his arrival. Mickey Mouse: Chernabog, I've come to bargain. Chernabog: You've come to die. Your world is now my... What is this? Illusion? Mickey Mouse: No, this is real. Chernabog: Good. He kills Mickey again, only for time to once again rewind. Mickey Mouse: (bored) Chernabog, I've come to bargain. Chernabog: You've... What is happening? Mickey Mouse: Just as you gave Baron Zemo powers from your dimension, I brought a little power from mine. This... is time. Endless looped time. Chernabog: You DARE?! (raises his arm and sends it towards him) Mickey Mouse: Oh, boy. Chernabog kills Mickey again, only for time to rewind yet again. Mickey Mouse: (re-appearing) Chernabog, I've come to bargain. Chernabog: You cannot do this forever. Mickey Mouse: Actually, I can. This is how things are now! You and me. Trapped in this moment. Endlessly. Chernabog: Then you will spend eternity dying! Mickey Mouse: Yes, but everyone on Earth will live. Chernabog: But you will suffer! Mickey Mouse: Pain's an old friend. Chernabog kills Mickey again and again, with time rewinding with each attempt. Mickey Mouse: Chernabog. I've come to bargain... Chernabog: End this! Mkckey Mouse: Chernabog! Chernabog... Chernabog...! Mickey suddenly gets impaled by Chernabog... for the twelfth time. Chernabog: You will never win. Mickey Mouse: No. But I can lose. Again. And again. And again. And again, forever. That makes you my prisoner. Chernabog: No! Stop! Make this stop! Set me free! Mickey Mouse: No, I've come to bargain. Chernabog: What do you want?! Mickey Mouse: Take your forces from the Earth. End your assault on my world. Send Dormammu and his followers back into the Dark Dimension, and never come back. Do it, and I'll break the loop. With that, Chernabog was forced to accept his bargain. Back at Hong Kong, everything was reversed back in a few seconds. Karl Mordo: Get up, Strange. Get up and fight! We will finish this. Kaecilius: You can’t fight the inevitable. Isn’t it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death. Mickey Mouse: Don't be too sure, Kaecilius, you, Dormammu, and your followers are threw! Kaecilius: What have you done? Mickey Mouse: I made a bargain. Kaecilius: (noticing what's happening to him) What is this? Doctor Strange: Well, it’s, uh... it’s everything you ever wanted. Eternal life as part of the One. You’re not going to like it. With that, Dormammu, Kaecilius, and their followers are being send back into the Dark Dimension with Chernabog disappearing on Bald Mountain for good. Doctor Strange: I think he really should have stolen the whole book, because the warnings… the warnings come after the spells. Mr. Incredible: Yeah, Baby! Baymax: (as he fist bumps with him) Bah-a-la-la-la Wong: (laughing) Oh, that’s funny. Doctor Strange: Allow me, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Be my guest, Doctor Strange. Finally, Doctor Strange finished the reversing spell and restored the Hong Kong Sanctum. Wong: We did it. Karl Mordo: Yes. Yes, we did it. By also violating the natural laws. Doctor Strange: Look around you. It’s over. Karl Mordo: You still think there will be no consequences, Strange? No price to pay? We broke our rules, just like her. The bill comes due. Always. A reckoning. I will follow this path no longer. The Ancient One: (pausing Mickey) Let him go, he made his choice. So, Mordo left them turning away from Mickey, Strange, and the rest of their friends. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225